Two (2) formidable items when one thinks of weapons are the rifle and the sling shot. Unfortunately, each of these weapons suffer from their own unique disadvantages.
The rifle is known for being highly accurate and easy to control, especially when the target is kept under the sights for long periods of time. Of course it is somewhat noisy, and ammunition quickly runs out if used excessively, or over long periods of time when ammunition is limited. It is also somewhat of an overkill should the target be small and/or close by.
The slingshot, on the other hand, is perfect for close targets, stealthy quiet, and can use almost anything as ammunition, even rocks. However, it suffers from accuracy issues, and is somewhat difficult to hold in an armed position for any period of time more than a few seconds.
Accordingly, there exists a need by which the benefits of a rifle and a slingshot can be combined to produce a weapon with advantages of both.